Burning
by Child Of Hell
Summary: Warning: Slash, Yaoi, M/M, lemon. A boy and his Typhlosion get a little frisky... Reviewers: Should I add a second chapter? Tell me!
1. Chapter 1

Burning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Alex lay quietly beneath the covers, dressed only in his boxers, fast asleep. His short brown hair stuck up slightly, and his sea-green eyes were hidden. Mortlock stared imperiously down at the boy, his hard-on already prominent. He breathed out heavily. Gently, he brushed the 8 inch shaft against his master's cheek, then pulled away, eyes closed. He couldn't do it tonight.

Something pressed against his dick, wet and warm. The Typhlosion's eyes shot open in wonder. Alex, eyes half-closed and gazing lustfully up at his Pokémon, had his mouth around the tip, his tongue stroking it, while his hands gently stroked the Pokémon's length. Mortlock was shocked. He hadn't expected this.

"T-Ty..." He muttered anxiously. Alex smiled. "C'mon, you horny boy. Don't be shy." Mortlock obeyed. He thrust eagerly against the boy's face, his hands desperately pushing his head onto the Pokémon's dick. After resisting for a moment, Alex gave in and deep-throated Mortie – or tried to. The Pokémon's dick was, after all, a good 8 inches and throbbing. He managed to get most of the red manhood – or rather, Pokéhood – into his mouth.

Mortie groaned in satisfaction and clutched Alex as his hands cupped the Typhlosion's balls. He gently started to massage them, before taking his head of the dick and inserting the meaty jewels into his mouth instead. He rolled them around in his mouth thoughtfully, hardly reacting as waves of pleasure hit his Pokémon's body. After releasing the Pokémon's pride and joy he gave it a quick lick, and inserted one finger in Mortie's tail hole. The Typhlosion opened its mouth to cry out, but Alex's hand clamped the muzzle shut.

"Uh-uh-uuhh," He reprimanded, grinning. "Not just yet, Mortie. I'm just beginning." Mortie stared down in wonder at his Master, then writhed in pleasure as another finger entered his asshole. Hot cum erupted from his penis, and Alex didn't let a drop touch the floor. His knees buckled and the mighty Pokémon fell onto the bed. Alex climbed up afterwards and hung his erection over Mortie's face. "That's right boy, take my cock and suck it like you need it. Be a good boy and maybe I'll give you a bit more later."

Mortie's eyes lit up and he instantly took his Trainer's cock, brushing his teeth gently against it and using his long tongue to pleasure the fifteen-year-old before him. His tongue snaked forward and licked the boy's balls, running his tongue over them and doing his best to pleasure the young man's love eggs.

Alex abruptly pulled away, and came over his Typhlosion's face. Before he could react, Alex had licked all of the cum away. Mortie felt himself be rolled over, and before he could react, Alex's dick was pushing against his tail-hole. Mortie breathed heavily as he felt the long object push further into his ass. When Alex was fully in, he leant forward and kissed the side of Mortie's muzzle.

"You'll like this." He murmured passionately. The lust in his tone almost sent Mortie over the edge. The next thing that happened practically did. Alex gyrated his hips, moving his dick from side to side while still inside of Mortie. He paused at a point where his Pokémon gasped aloud and writhed in pleasure. Continuing at this angle, he pumped in and out, slightly at first, then gaining speed until he was thrusting in and out of Mortie at such a pace that the Pokémon was crying out in ecstasy. The calls of his Pokémon's name coupled with the tightness of his ass sent him over the edge. He came.

Long rivers of semen streamed out of his dick and filled Mortie's to such a point that some of it leaked out. The moisture in his tail-hole and the wetness caused Mortie to orgasm for the second time, in unison with Alex. Horniness satisfied, boy and Pokémon drifted into sleep, Alex's length still buried in his Pokémon's anus.

**Reviews: Should I continue or not? I have an idea about a Flygon, and then a three-way with Alex, Mortie, and Flygon. Tell me what you guys want. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Alex, curled up on a stool, flicked over the twenty-fifth page of his book and read on with interest. Behind him, silent as the night, was a mysterious Dragon Pokémon. The winged beast approached and covered his Trainer's eyes with his right hand. With the other, he picked him up and threw him on the bed.

"Hemlock? What are you-" The boy was cut off as a hand seized his jaw. The Flygon dragged a finger down his shirt and neatly sliced it in half. He tore off the tattered remains and flung them haphazardly over his shoulder. The Flygon took in his Trainer's muscular body with glee.

His long tongue flicked out of his mouth, and he dragged it up the 15-year-olds stomach and chest. Alex groaned as the rough organ scraped over his nipple, and Hemlock went to work. He fastened his teeth over the small nub and bit down gently. Alex gave a cry of delight, and the Pokémon moved his mouth downward, eventually finding his jeans. He tugged the zipper down with his teeth, and the garment joined his shirt in a far corner of the room.

Hemlock glared lustfully at the large bulk through the underwear, his Trainer's erection already prominent. With a cry of passion-filled delight, Alex's long-term partner tore off his underwear and discarded them with relish.

Now that he could fully see his Master's package, Hemlock was delighted. He lent forward and deep-throated him with ease. His long tongue rasped up and down the shaft with long, loving strokes and his teeth clamed gently down on the unshaven base.

Alex groaned as the delicious warmth left his cock, but yelped with delight as attention was turned to his balls. The spheres were treated roughly, yet pleasurably. Hemlock's teeth locked onto the base and sucked on the jewels with the power of a vacuum cleaner. Alex breathing became heavier, and he clutched the beast's thick locks tightly as his orgasm erupted.

Hemlock's attention quickly switched back to his dick, and as the ropes of cum blew into his mouth, he lapped up the unfamiliar but delectable liquid. He drank noisily, and when Alex was done, he gestured to his own throbbing arousal. Eagerly, Alex leaned forward and sucked on the tip. His tongue poked and swirled around it, and his Pokémon pushed weakly on his head. Alex tried to resist, but Hemlock was strong.

He once again attempted to deep-throat his Pokémon, and once again failed. He didn't let that deter him, and his tongue played with the thick green cock like it was a lollipop. Eventually, Hemlock pulled him away and pushed his mouth against Alex's with passion. The kiss was clumsy, and ended quickly, but his Flygon flipped him round and bent down to lick at his asshole. After several strong laps that sent Alex shivering and moaning, his Flygon relented.

Pushing the thick erection against Alex's hole, he entered swiftly and pumped slowly. At Alex's order to go harder, faster, stronger, he sped up. The swift jabs at the small hole caused many gasps and groans, and eventually, Hemlock came. Thick, uninterrupted streams of cum erupted, wave after wave, into the tight hole, and Alex lost himself to pleasure.

Hemlock reached forward and took hold of his penis. Slowly, at first, he rubbed up and down his Master's thick length, encouraging Alex to orgasm. Breathy moans flew out of his mouth, and he lent back and kissed his friend' muzzle deeply. His flygon nibbled on his earlobe, and Alex orgasmed for the second time.

His pleasure was so deep, he fell asleep with his Flygon still deep inside him and a smile upon his face. Life was good. Sex was better.

**Well****that****was****… ****Inappropriate.****Review,****and****tell****me****what****you****think.****There****'****s****still****another****chapter****coming****up,****and****I****know****you****'****ll****love****it.****Please,****Reviews****feed****me,****and****flames****increase****my****internal****passion.**


	3. Chapter 3

Burning

**Guys, it's great that you like it, and I love all the favourites and alerts – but what happened to reviews? I've gotten like 50 alerts and favourites, and 3 reviews. Seriously, I'd rather have a review than a favourite.**

Alex yawned loudly and spat toothpaste into the sink. He placed his toothbrush in the cup and made his way back to the king-sized bed in the Pokémon Centre's apartment. He yawned again and fell onto the bed, too tired to pull the bedcovers over him-self. He shut his eyes, and two shadows loomed up on either side of him.

Hemlock grasped his jaw with one hand and held it shut, while Mortlock pulled down his underwear, the only piece of clothing he wore to bed. Hemlock grinned at his Master's wide eyes and rapidly hardening length, then picked him up and bundled him onto the floor. He positioned his own throbbing green cock over Alex's mouth and pushed in.

Mortlock, down at Alex's crotch took him in and easily deep-throated him. Alex gasped at the length and roughness of Hemlock's length and sucked on it eagerly, not relenting from his task. He uttered the occasional groan of pleasure as Mortlock played with Alex's own throbbing dick. Hemlock took hold of the boy's head and started frantically humping his face. Alex gagged at penis's sheer size.

With a loud grunt, Hemlock came and the powerful spurts of cum shot into Alex's mouth and throat. Some of the white cream he swallowed, but most splashed out onto his torso and the carpet. Mortlock, turned on by the sight of his teammate's ejaculate, redoubled his efforts at Alex's cock. With a vicious squeeze on Alex's balls, he gave one final suck and tempted his master's semen out into the open. Unlike Alex, he pulled back slightly and swallowed every single drop. With his own penis throbbing he bent his head forward to lick up his friend's cum.

Hemlock, seeing Mortlock's problem, leant forward and took the furry cock in his mouth. He rocked his head back and forth, slowly at first and then with increasing force, until he was furiously deep-throating the Typhlosion, and in the process, jabbing his snout into the Pokémon's behind. Mortlock had paused in his task to experience the pleasure, and Alex watched him with glee.

Seeing his Pokémon cum was an incredible turn-on, and he was wanking to the sight eagerly. With a strangled scream, Alex's Pokémon came into the Flygon's mouth. Alex sighed, and both Pokémon turned to him. The Flygon grabbed hold of his legs, and the Typhlosion his arms, and they flipped him over. Hemlock pushed himself inside of Alex with one go, and their Master groaned at the sudden intrusion.

When Hemlock didn't do anything, he almost looked back, until he felt something else probing his anus. The Typhlosion pushed his dick halfway into his Master's hole, slowly so as not to hurt him, then looked up. Alex was grunting with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Hemlock hissed at him, and Mortlock's resolve hardened.

He pushed himself the whole way in and nearly stopped at his Master's pained scream. When nothing else happened, him and Hemlock started up a rhythm. The Flygon pushed in and the Typhlosion pulled out, the Flygon pulled out and the Typhlosion pushed in. They gradually picked up speed, until Alex was screaming with pleasure and both Pokémon knew they were about to cum.

They pushed in and released so many ropes of cum that some of it seeped out. Afterwards, Hemlock started flicking his long tongue into Mortie's tail hole, getting it nice and lubricated. Then, he pulled away and allowed Alex to get up. He rubbed his arse slightly, then followed Hem's pointed finger and pushed his penis into Mortie's tail hole. He pushed in roughly this time, and his hands lovingly stroked the Typhlosion's thick length.

Hemlock pushed into Alex and slowly pushed in and out. Alex had gasped at the sudden invasion, but soon relaxed. He doubled his efforts on Mortie, and the Pokémon reached back to finger Hemlock. Soon they were all screaming in pleasure – on the verge of orgasm. Alex came first, despite his efforts, and the feeling of the creamy liquid in his tail-hole sent Mortie of the edge. Then Hemlock came, and they collapsed, still assembled in the sexual jigsaw puzzle.

**Remember, review!**


End file.
